Killua Zoldyck VS Tails the Fox
Killua Zoldyck VS Tails the Fox is What-If? Death Battle created by GabrielMaster721, featuring Killua Zoldyck from Hunter X Hunter, and Miles "Tails" Prower from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It's also the Season 2 Premiere of GabrielMaster721's Fan-Made DBs. Description Hunter X Hunter VS Sonic the Hedgehog! No matter how powerful the heroes are, there will always be there their best friend to help them, regardless of the situation. Will Killua end the fox's life? Or will Tails come out of the top? Let's find out! Introduction (Music: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates) Wiz: Friends. They help you when you need help, and they can help you to defeat the greatest of enemies. Boomstick: And these two combatants are two of the best examples of that. Wiz: Killua Zoldyck, Hunter X Hunter's greatest assasin and Gon's best friend. Boomstick: And Tails the Fox, the two-tailed mechanic, and Sonic the Hedgehog's sidekick. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win...a Death Battle. Killua Zoldyck Wiz: The Hunter X Hunter world is full of deadly warriors. People who you would not want to mess with. Boomstick: But the deadliest group of them all is likely the Zoldyck Family, a bunch of assasins capable of killing even the strongest man. Wiz: And the most popular, and potentially deadliest, was the middle brother, Killua Zoldyck. Boomstick: Killua was trained from childhood as a deadly assasin, even though that wasn't really his thing, so he didn't really care. But that didn't stop him from learning some awesome techniques. Wiz: When he was 12, he heard about the Hunter Exam, thing he found as a challenge, so he entered it. In it, he met his best friend, Gon Freecs. Since then, he would be with him and help him through his adventures. Boomstick: And knowing what he can do, that's far from a mistake! His abilities make him look like a god! Wiz: They are thanks to his Nen, basically the Ki from Hunter X Hunter. From all the kinds of Nen-Based fighters, Killua is a Transmutor, which means he can change the form of his Nen much easily than any other kind of fighter. Thanks to this, Killua can channel inmense amounts of electricity, to generate powerful attacks. Boomstick: Like the Lightning Palm, attack which can shock his opponents by just touching them, or the Thunderbolt, also known as Narukami, which is, as the name suggests, a giant fucking lightning capable of one-shoting any normal man! Wiz: But his power and deadliness goes far from his Electricity. He can turn his nails into sharp claws, alowing him to cut everyone to pieces when he moves his arms at blinding speeds. Boomstick: Yeah, but that's hardly cooler than making fucking clones, for god sake! What's up with that? Wiz: They are not clones, they are illusions created by Killua's first technique, the Rhytimic Eco, in which he walks at a determinate speed, to create illusions, which look just like him, to fool his opponents. Boomstick: Sadly, while his abilities were pretty cool, his opponents were too strong too be defeated that easily. 'However, this didn't stop him from mastering Nen to a bigger extent.' Wiz: Right; while having to face the Chimera Ants, he developed a new form: Kanmuru, or Godspeed. Boomstick: On this mode, his power and speed get increase exponientally, and he can easily move and react faster than lightning itself! Although...somehow not faster than a freaking motorcycle. Dunno how that works. Wiz: Don't lowball him, Boomstick. That vehicle was most likely moving at lightning speed as well, which explains why Killua was having a hard time outrunning it. Or maybe it was because he was carrying his sister Alluka while running, but who knows. Boomstick: Well...anime's inconsistencies aside, Killua has done some crazy shit. Even before he learned about Nen, he was able to run 80 kilometers without rest, even though a fraction of it was with a skateboard, he bwas able to blitz a serial killer while ripping his heart out before he even reacted, he was able to one-shot a normal person with a single push, and push around a 16 ton gate. Wiz: He can also blitz and damage Youpi, a Chimera Ant, powerful enough to generate a crater, with the range of multiple city blocks. He's also inmune to electricity, poison and toxines. Boomstick: However, even though he's an awesome guy and all, he's hardly flawless. Wiz: Yeah. He can get pretty overconfident when subduing his opponents, and he can be considered a glass cannon, as what he has in speed, he lacks in durability and tactics. Tails the Fox IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Pre-Battle FIGHT! Post-Battle Explanation NEXT TIME Category:GabrielMaster721 Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Animal Themed Fights Category:Sidekick vs Heroes Battles Category:Hunter X Hunter VS Sonic themed Death Battles Category:Season Premiere